Several classes of substances having an SGLT effect have been disclosed in the literature. The model for all these structures was the natural product phlorizin. From this were derived the following classes which are described in the property rights below:                propiophenone glycosides of Tanabe (WO 0280936, WO 0280935, JP 2000080041 and EP 850948)        2-(glucopyranosyloxy)benzylbenzenes of Kissei (WO 0244192, WO 0228872, WO 03011880 and WO 0168660)        glucopyranosyloxypyrazoles of Kissei, Bristol-Myers Squibb and Ajinomoto (WO 02068440, WO 02068439, WO 0236602, WO 01016147, WO 02053573, WO 03020737, WO 03090783, WO 04014932, WO 04019958 and WO 04018491)        O-glycoside benzamides of Bristol-Meyers Squibb (WO 0174835 and WO 0174834)        glucopyranosyloxythiophenes of Aventis (WO 04007517)        and C-aryl glycosides of Bristol-Meyers Squibb (WO 03099836, WO 0127128 and US 2002137903).        
All the known structures contain glucose as a very important structural element.
The invention was based on the object of providing novel compounds with which it is possible to prevent and treat type 1 and type 2 diabetes. We have now surprisingly found that fluoroglycoside derivatives of pyrazoles increase the effect on SGLT. These compounds are therefore particularly suitable for preventing and treating type 1 and type 2 diabetes.